Survival Mission
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: Takes place on the Elite Force. The youngest Bionic Daniel does something that could cost his brother's life. Not only Chase is in danger but the whole Bionic Academy and the New Mighty Med.
1. Chapter 1

**We all know that tonight we are going to meet Daniel, the youngest member of the family. Wellm I decided to write this story to show how this young person can betray but at the same time help his older brother Chase. Takes place on Elite Force.**

Look, I did not want to be a Bionic boy. It happened. When my dad created me, I was just a baby. Unable to express my opinion freely. However, it happened. Being Bionic is dangerous for various reasons. First of all there are tons of villains that want to kill you and secondly my siblings don't appreciate me as much as I expected.

My name is Daniel Davenport and I am the fourth kid of Douglas Davenport.

I met my real father recently. All those years, I was told that my family had been killed in a terrible accident, therefore two young people from Minessota had to adopt me. Reasonable enough. As soon as I found out the truth, I visited my real family in their Bionic Academy. Damn, it was made me a beginner and I trained normally. I was safe there. Not now. My life was depending on them. After the attack of this man, I was lost in many ways. Lost in my thoughts, far away from home and alone.

I woke up finding myself under some ruins in an abandonned building. I was locked inside a cage with grey walls. Something like a prison cell. There was a cot, a tray with food and a small mirror. Really? Maybe Mr. Donald designed it. I scowl with frustration at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair was now darker due to the dust and my face was scratched. Who did this to me? I wondered. Who would want to harm a six grader? I had nothing to offer.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation and gaze to the dark-haired man that suddenly appeared in front of my cell.

"You must be Daniel Davenport. I've heard so much about you." I did not answer. I stood up from the harsh cold floor and sat on the cot. I have to admit it, it was comfortable. The man stared at me for some minutes before start talking again. "Well kid, I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me where is your brother… The short one." Oh no, he was talking about Chase. What did he do now? This guy is always in trouble. "I don't know." I yelled. The truth is that I have no clue of the location of my two siblings since they cooperated with Kaz, Skylar and Oliver. My answer did not seem to satisfly the evil man who kept standing outside my cage.  
"You want to protect your brother, don't you? Alright kid. Let's play my game." He said and opened the door.

The unknown man grabbed me from the top of the shirt and picked me up. "Look kid, if you don't tell me where your brother is, you will suffer the consequences."  
"I don't know where he is. I haven't him since…" I immediatelly stopped. I was never going to betray Chase. I know Adam wouldn't, why me?  
"Since when?" he yelled at me.  
"Since he joinced forces with the superheroes." I spitted out loud. I was not proud of doing this, but I was really afraid that I was going to die. "I am so sorry brother." I whispered before finding myself on the floor again. This time with a terrible headache. Darkness overcame really quickly.

I had never felt myself so cold in my whole life. I put my hand on my forehead but I was not running a fever. It might be a punishment because of my disobedience. Even though I told him that Chase was with superheroes, this guy continued torturing me. I had to find a way to escape as soon as possible. I remembered Adam always saying to do the opposite from what Chase does. So I did. The younger of my brothers had told me not to fight in occasions like these. A combination of Adam's and Chase's suggestions would be the key to my freedom. The only thing I had to do was to use my Bionics. How difficult could that be?

Well, from 1 to 10 it was out of chart. The rail was impossible to break. I used all my powers one at the time but nothing worked. Perfect. How was I supposed to leave? Then it hit me. I had been warned about this, however I had to play my last card. I activated two abillities and managed to break the indistractible iron.

From the first minute, I walked out of the building, I felt eyes closing slowly. It must have been the overload in my chip. I could not give up now. I had to run till I was safe enough to stop.

I never realized how everything turned like this. It was only yesterday when I was sitting with Douglas on the couch inside the mentor's dorms watching a movie and talking about my future when everything shut down. Until now, I never considered the condition of my father. What if he was injured? Let alone, dead.

I stopped thinking about everything when I faced a tall made of glass building in front of me. Exchausted from the unstoppable marching, sat on the white stairs. I looked at the sky. It never seemed so dark before. It might be a result of my stupid action. My vision became blur. Black dancing dots appeared. Before I try to act, I had passed out on the stairs.

That noise… It didn't stop. Voices around. Where was I? Did the man find me? Impossible because I could feel more than one voices. At the drop of a hat, I opened to my eyes only to see 3 men standing on the top of me, holding needles. I forgot to mention that needles were my worst nightmare. The first of them started talking to me. "Can you hear me?" I nodded unable to speak. After my last move, his face seemed worried. I tried to move but instantly groaned cause of pain which was originated from my neck. "Mmm." I mumbled. "W-Where am I?"  
"You are on Mighty Med. The best hospital for superheroes." Just as I heard the word "superheroes" my mind went on my brother. "Chase." I muttered again making an effort to sit up.  
"Take it easy boy. You will be able to move in a couple of hours. For now I suggest rest. Oh, I almost forgot. This is my nephew Alan. He will be your personal nurse."  
"I am not a nurse. I am a boy with super powers."  
"This or I'll tell your father." The older man yelled.  
"Fine.'' I cracked a smile. This boy, Alan, was funny. At least now, I knew that I was safe."

The hospital was awesome. Superheroes were coming all the time. Techton, Alley Cat, and Dynamo. Last but not least, I was amazed by the power of Blue Tornado. Man, this guy was awesome.

For the time being, I had a great domicile in there. Alan treated me like his child. I called him mother but that annoyed him a lot. After a while, I stopped. I felt bad for him. He had his gentle side though. He explained to me how the first hospital was destroyed and how it had been rebuild in a new location.

"Is there something that you want to eat?" My "nurse" asked me.

"Actually yes."  
"Okay, I'll go ask my uncle what you can eat."

Aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. The patients looked dissapointed. I examined each one of them carefully and I could not understand what was bothering them.

Some heroes gathered around a bed in which I could not figured out who was. They stayed there for 2 or 3 minutes until a scream was heard. They started panicking. I don't know how but I found the courage not only to sit up, to stand up as well.

"What's going on?" I asked without hesitation.I looked at the patient on the bed. "Oh no! Chase."


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd was dismissed and I noticed Chase, having a sign wedged in his stomach. "CHASE?" I screamed in panic and fear.  
"Daniel? What are you doing here?" he yelled back in pain and worry. I imagined because of my patient dress.  
"I… I… I… what happened to you?"  
"It is called karma young man." Another voice was heard from nowhere. Kaz appeared in front of my vision in seconds.  
"Ha ha. We were on a mission trying to save a man from a building when I fell on the ground and someone stabbed me with this." He pointed his finger at Kaz.  
"I thought that you were that villain, Argos."  
"Guys, guys. Stop. The important thing now is to save Chase." I interrupted them.  
"The young boy is right. Impolite Bionic, you will undergo surgery but after that you will be ready to go on mission again. However no walking and harmful moves for at least a week." The doctor who examined me, approached the bed making everyone else go away. "And you little guy, back to the bed. Where is Alan anyway?" The man whose name was Horace, I distingued that from the label on his shirt, picked me up and literally dropped me on the bed. "OW" I cried. After some minutes I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes something was different. Familiar figures. Mr. Davenport. Adam. Bree. Leo. Even Douglas. Uff, he was alive. In addition, he was the first to notice that I was not asleep anymore because he ran by my side and gave me a big kiss on my forehead. "Dad." I whispered gasping for air as he held me tight. "Can't breath."  
"Oops sorry." he said and pulled himself away. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, but Chase will not if we don't protect him." I protested.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"There is an evil man, running after Chase. I don't know why." I answered in a trembling voice. Dad hugged me tight and told me not to worry.

My other siblings and uncle approached me too. Bree sat on the bed by my side, rubbing my cheek while Adam and Mr. Davenport sat on two chairs. We talked for a bit until a strecher was appeared inside the room. I understood that it was Chase, my brother. My family seemed to notice too because they all had socked expressions on their faces. "What happened to Chase?" Mr. Davenport screamed out loud.  
"Nothing to worry about.. just a wound from a sign." Horace mocked.  
"What?" I heard Mr. Davenport yelling and going towards his sedated "son." Adam followed too.

"Daniel did you know about this?" Douglas asked me.  
"Yeah…"  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I did not want to worry Horace said that he is fine."  
"Excuse me? You trust Horace? No offence buddy." My father said and went to Chase too. I stayed there with Bree who had climbed the bed, hugging me while Leo went to explore the new place.

I was playing a game with Bree in her tablet when Alan burst in out of the blue. "We are under attack. Someone has broken into the weapons room and stole everything." No one took him into consideration. Everyone continued their work. Αlan must have been something like their mascot. "Guys, I am serious." he yelled again. Nothing. "You know what, I am going to find the intruder myself. I don't need any of you." Alan left so irritated. I was about to support him but as I mentioned above, I was afraid of dying.

Three hours passed quickly but no sign of Chase waking up. Mr. Davenport was going back and forth all this time. I've been told about his love for Chase but I did not anticipate that kind of care. After second thought, it was logical. From the three, he was the youngest, the smartest and the one that got hurt a lot. Adam told me that Chase went alone in a mission and trapped under a major avalance. Moreover, that evil guy, the incapacitator injured so badly that he almost die. My older brother was different today too. His face was full of concern as he was looking at the injured member of our family.

"Bree, can I ask you something." Ι told her. She looked at me in a weird face.  
"Sure." She replied.  
"Do you think I am strong enough to save my whole family?"  
"Yes but since you are the youngest, we are the ones who must protect you. Adam, Chase and me."  
"But look at Chase, what if something like this happen again?"  
"Nah, Chase is strong. He will pull through." she said to me smiling.

Being the youngest inside the hospital was definitely the best thing for me. Every single superhero checked if I was okay and I collected all their autographs. Techton said that he liked my bionic abilities. Super cool.

I was sitting on my bed with Bree when I heard a groan coming from my brother. I looked at him as his eyes slashed open. I followed his gaze. He looked at Douglas in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a sore voice.  
"Actually, I was informed that Daniel was here but then I saw you! Are you alright?"  
Chase looked at him in frustration. "Oh, I thought you only cared about your youngest son."  
"You know that I care about you too."  
"Oh yeah, sure. You tried to kill me multiple times. Instead of your son who lived a normal life with his family. I fought Krane, the Triton App, I almost got cut from your girlfriend. And you chose Daniel when I needed you the most. Thank you Uncle Dougie." he screamed and groaned in pain. Douglas tried to approached him but he got pulled away by my uncle. I felt kind of awful. If it was not me, Chase would still be dad's favourite. Anyway, I kept staring at them for a little while.

"Chase what happened?" Uncle Donald asked in concern.  
"Nothing, I am fine."  
"Chasey, you need to tell us. Do it for me." Adam begged. He always had a way to convince him.  
"Fine, I was on a mission with Kaz while Bree, Skylar and Oliver were on the gym training and he accidentally stabbed me." Adam and Donald glared at the young "superhero" who was sitting on the lobby. He smiled sarcastically.

Their discussion was interrupted by Horace's screams. He ran inside the emergency room panicked. "Alan is missing." He cried.  
"What?" My sister, Chase and Kaz yelled at the same time.  
"Yeah, I searched for him, everywhere. I cannot find him. I already contacted Oliver and Skylar. You guys must find him." Bree immediatelly stood up. So Kaz did. Chase was ready to act the same but Big D stopped him. "What do you think, you're doing?"  
"I am going to save Alan."  
"No, not like this. You just had surgery."  
"I will heal quickly. I have Bionics. I cannot let them down. I am their mission leader."  
"Well Mission leader, I am your father and you will obey me."  
"You are not my father. This man is." Chase pointed at Douglas. "Apparently he doesn't care if I die or not."

 **Apparently Chase doesn't like Douglas anymore. But why? What will happened with Argos? Is Chase going to make it? Stay tuned and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Before dad tried to react the power went off. I buried my face on the pillow waitting patiently. After some minutes, it went on again. Only this time, Chase, Bree and Kaz had left. Uncle Donnie seemed so furious. You could see the stream coming out of his ears. "When this kid comes back I will kill him with my own hands. Adam take Leo and go assist them." Before Adam could react the man who captured us inserted the room.

"Who are you?" Horace asked.  
"My name is Argos. I came here to take what belongs to me. Oh, I see that the kid is here too. Missed me?"  
"Stay away from my son." Douglas screamed as he approached me. Argos started laughing. "This kid is useless to me. I want the other one. The smart one. Chase." Dad and uncle stared at him. "What do you want from him?"  
"Easy, I have information that he is super smart. No one else in the whole world has that benefit of intelligence. If I take it, I will be the most powerful man in the galaxy and I will rule the world. After eliminate all humans, superheroes and bionics will be my slaves. I already captured your awful kid, Alan, and your Bionic students. Next is the baby. He likes to talk. He will be the key to achieve my goal."

"Don't you dare." However tt was late. The man blusted dad with some kind of energy and grabbed me from my neck. "You are coming with me."

I was being dragged away from my family, from everything. I had to betray my brother again. The same destroyed building. The same cell. What did I do to deserve such a treatment? I watched as my classmates were being tortured. Some of them passed out instantly while others lied on the floor holding certain parts of their bodies, screaming, beggin'.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked weakly.  
"I thought, I already told you my plan. Now, look." He took a tablet out of his bag and showed me five dots. "These are their gps. They are in the woods looking for me. Poor guys, they won't make it here."  
"No… Wait have you been watching us?"  
"I would call it, stalking. I'll send you there as my undercover. If you dare to talk to anyone about this, I am going to kill your adopted family. Got it?" I nodded. No words came out. He provided me with supplies and literally kicked me out of the "prison".

The forest was huge and dark. Very tall trees whose brunches were spread everywhere. As I walked through a path, Ι spotted a two young girls in their suits. It must have been my sister and Skylar. I went closer. My guess was right. "Bree, Skylar?" I shouted. They turned and faced me. "Daniel, what are you doing here?" Bree cried.  
"Who's that?" Skylar asked.  
"This is my ." she answered.  
"Argos took me but I escaped. I need help." I lied guiltily. Bree glared at me. All this time, she was treating me like a second parent and I was already in trouble. She was scared, I get it.

"You can come with us." She said politely.  
"Where are we going?"  
"We found a small tree house and we will stay there for the night." I nodded.

Walking almost for 20 minutes, we arrived in our destination. Bree helped me climb and went upstairs too alongside Skylar. I opened the door and found Oliver and Kaz sitting on the floor talking and my brother Chase lying down on the small couch.  
"Hey Daniel.' Kaz said.  
"Oh, hey. Let me introduce myself. I am Oliver. The future boyfriend of Skylar."  
"Nice to meet you." I smiled and got closer to Chase. His eyes were closed. "How is he?"  
"He was fine for the first 10 minutes. Then he passed out." Skylar told me.

I looked at my brother in concern. His skin was so pale. His breaths, short. And his pulse was barely there. It was a mistake for him to go to that mission. Suddenly Chase groaned. I sat next to him and stroke his hair. "Chasey, please be okay." I whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Wa-Water." he mumbled. I stood up and ran to Bree. "Chase needs water." She opened his backpack and gave me a small bottle. I went back at him and put it in his mouth. He took some sips and handed it back. "Thanks." he smiled.

Looking Chase it this shape, it made me very anxious. I knew that Argos was watching us. If he found him like that, he would probably kill him instantly. Deep in my mind, I hoped that Adam and Leo would beat him before he reached us. Chase closed his eyes again. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked to the others.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.  
"Not much, just talking about Argos." Oliver answered.  
"This guy is more powerful than the others. The last time we faced someone like him was too diffiucult to kill him." Bree said with her hand touching her jaw.  
"If you and me combine our powers, maybe there is a chance. Besides, there is Chase too. He could use his mollecular kinesis to stabilize him." Skylar protested.

"Don't be ridiculous. Look at him. He is useless right now." Bree yelled.  
"I have Bionics too. I could use his molecular kinesis." I said. They all started laughing. Being offended by their attidute, I went back to my brother.

Chase seemed worse than before. He was sweating like crazy. I uncovered the blankets that covered him and noticed the blood coming from his wound. "Bree." I screamed panicked. She came to me quickly. "What's going on?"  
"It's Chase. He's bleeding."

 **So, what's gonna happen to Chase after Danie's betrayal? Space Colony** **is on tonight. Who is excited? I know I am especially after the Retweet from Chris! Stay tuned to my story and to the episode. Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bree checked his injury and pouted her eyebrows. "Kaz, Oliver I need you here." she shouted. The boys came. "What is it?" She showed them the wound. "It looks bad. Maybe we should go back."  
"No we can't. Argos is going to hurt everyone." Skylar interrupted.  
"He is going to die if I we don't do something." my sister yelled.  
"Alright, I am going to call Horace." Oliver took out his phone and started pressing buttons on the screen. "Hey Horace, we need your help." he told him.

After some minutes of talking, he finally hang up. "Horace told me to press his wound in order to stop the bleeding and some wet towels as well. He also said something about a bridge. I did not catch that."  
"What are waiting for, then?" I yelled them. I never said it out loud but Chase was my favorite too. I mean, he is very smart and he has all these great abilities. Due to my power replication, I used them too sometimes.

After some minutes of talking, he finally hang up. "Horace told me to press his wound in order to stop the bleeding and some wet towels as well. He also said something about a bridge. I did not catch that."  
"What are waiting for, then?" I yelled them. I never said it out loud but Chase was my favorite too. I mean, he is very smart and he has all these great abilities. Due to my power replication, I used them too sometimes.

After some minutes of talking, he finally hang up. "Horace told me to press his wound in order to stop the bleeding and some wet towels as well. He also said something about a bridge. I did not catch that."  
"What are waiting for, then?" I yelled them. I never said it out loud but Chase was my favorite too. I mean, he is very smart and he has all these great abilities. Due to my power replication, I used them too sometimes.

While they others were looking for towels, I pressed my brother's wound. He groaned at first but I managed to keep him calm. Oliver placed the wet cloth on his forehead. Chase opened his eyes and whispered something. None of us heard him. Suddenly, someone inserted the house. Skylar was the first to attack him. "Hey, hey stop." he yelled.

"Why should I stop?" she yelled back.

The boy looked at Chase. "I heard screams and I figured that something was wrong. I have a house here. My name is Jackson and I am an undercover agent. I can help the boy." Bree, Skylar, Kaz, Oliver and I watched him as he went to my brother. He took the wet cloth and pressed it hard against Chase's forehead. He took a needle out of his bag. No needles again. "What are you doing?" I yelled.

"It's obvious that his stiches are broken and need to be repaired. I will inject him with that in order to make him sleep and I will start wrapping his wound." He pressed the needle to Chase's vain and started examining the wound. "It's not injected. That's good." In a couple of minutes, he finished his work. "He should be fine. He needs rest and a lot of liquids." Bree smiled. "Thanks." she said. Jackson smiled back. "Well, you can come and stay in my house. There are enough rooms for all of you and an infirmary for him." He said pointing at my brother. Τhe others nodded. I was a bit suspicious about him.

Since we got out of the tree house, I did not trust this Jackson. We were lost in the woods. How could he find us so quickly? Anyway, he took Chase in his arms and led us to his house. It was really beautiful. A very big mansion with a huge backyard. We inserted it and faced a big living room full of lights. "Make yourselves comfortable." Jackson told us pointing on the stairs while he carried my brother to his personal infirmary. I followed him.

Just wow. I was stunned by how gigantic the medical room was. It consisted of many machines that doctors use and two beds. Jackson placed Chase to one of them and checked his pulse. "Is he okay?" I asked.  
"Ηis pulse seems steady, I will connect him to a heart monitor just in case. He needs an IV though. He should be up by tomorrow." I cracked a huge smile.  
"Thanks." I said. He smiled back and started his job.

My eyelids started to fall slowly. It'd been three hours since that boy left the room. Chase was still unconscious. None of the others came to visit him. I wondered what happened between them. Skylar did not care about him at all. Oliver, Bree and Kaz did but not much. What did he do that made them so angry with him. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a groan. I turned my gaze to the bed. "Chase?" He looked at me confused.  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
"Long story. We are in a big mansion and you are gonna be fine." I asnwered. He tried to sit up but could not. "Relax. You are safe."  
"Daniel, I am sorry for what I did to you." he told me. I was surprised. He did not need to apologize. It was all my fault for what happened that night. Just let me describe it.

 _My siblings were on a mission when I snack out in order to help them. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were about to save tons of people from a fire but I ruined it. Adam used his lung capacity to take out the fire, Bree supersped inside saving as many people as she could, Leo picked ruins up while Chase was inside the building picking the dead people up. I followed my brother trying to become a hero when the ceiling started falling apart. I saw him as he tried to escape with no success. "Chase!" I yelled as I noticed a part of the ceiling ready to hit me. Without hesitation, he pushed me out of the window. Fortunately we were on the last floor and I did not got hurt… a lot. Only some scratches from the glass. I noticed my dad coming towards me. He started yelling at me but I was too tired to listen. I just closed my eyes._

 _When I came into consciousness, I saw my dad sitting by my side. "Dad…" I said.  
_ " _Ηey Daniel, how do you feel?" he asked me.  
_ " _Fine, I guess. Where's Chase?"  
_ " _He is resting. He is fine. Don't worry about him. He got out before the ceiling collapse."  
_ " _Dad, can I ask you something?"  
_ " _Sure." he said and grabbed my hand.  
_ " _If you had to save one of your kids who would be?"  
_ " _Well, Adam, Bree and Chase are old enough to take care themselves so I would save you." I smiled but it soon faded away when I saw Chase standing on the door.  
_ " _Well Done, Douglas. Νοw I understand why you tried to kill me in the first place." he said and left with tears in his eyes._

 **This is what happened between Chase and Douglas. That's why he is so mad at him. Meanwhile, who is that Jackson! Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. AN

**Author's Note**

 **Guys, I am deeply sorry to announce you that I won't be able to write for a while because I had an accident last night and I think I broke my left hand. I am so sad about this. I hope that you understand! I love you all!**

 **#TheFourthBionic**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello people! I am back! I want to thank you for your patience! This chapter is dedicated to Pearce who mentioned me on Instagram! Thanks Pearce! Thank you for your reviews and likes!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**

 **:)**

This was what happened that day. Τhenceforth, my brother had not really talked to me. It was a wonder, the fact that he apologized. "Chase, I asked Douglas that stupid question. I should say sorry."  
"So, brothers again?" he asked.  
"Sure." I answered and high fived with him. As I was ready to go back to my sit, a forcefield came out. "Oops. I have to be careful with that." Immediately I deactivated. I noticed as my brother's eyes closed. "Goodnight Chasey."

A loud ring was the primary noise inside the house. My eyes instantly adjusted to my brother who held his ears. Ηaving no idea of what to do, I ran upstairs panicked. That was the moment I spotted Bree and Jackson sitting on the kitchen table laughing and talking. He made breakfast for her. Waffles with strawberries. So cute. So cute that I am gonna be sick. Why did my sister eat with this guy in the first place?

I burst in the kitchen interrupting their little moment. "Hey guys, there is a loud noise downstairs, you need to come." I shouted.  
"Hey Daniel, relax. I am sure it's nothing." Bree replied and looked Jackson's concerned face.  
"Let's hope it is not what I think it is." He exclaimed. The three of us ran downstairs finding my brother in the same position like before. Obviously, the noise had stopped but something bothered him. Bree was the first one to approach him. "Chasey?" she whispered softly.  
"Leave me alone." he cried.  
"Chase, it's me. Bree."  
"Go away. You don't love me. None of you. You think I am the worst mission leader. The most boring person on the planet. He told me that you are going to dump me." Bree and I stared.  
"Who said that?"  
"Him, Argos." It was the time that my older sister realized what was going on. "Chase, tell to that Argos that he is a stupid person. The only thing he cares about is how to insult people. You know you are a mission leader for a reason. We love you Chase."  
"No, you don't. Leave me alone. I wish you were all dead." In the hearing of that sentence, my sister left crying.

I stayed down for two minutes. When I walked upstairs, I looked for Bree but no sign of her. I knocked the door on Skylar's bedroom.  
"Is my sister inside?" I asked.  
"No, she is not here. Why do you ask?"  
"Chase said something awful and she ran away. Now, I don't know where she went."  
"Let's go find her. I'll contact Oliver and Kaz." I nodded. Where my sister could have been? What if Argos took her too?

The four of us excluding Chase, walked into the woods yelling and searching for my sister. Oliver was with Skylar and Kaz with me. We walked for almost twenty minutes but no sign of her. As we were about to go back, four boys appeared in front of us. Their eyes were green. "Oh no, the triton app." I yelled. Kaz had already taken down two of the boys.  
"Maybe, you should help me." he exclaimed. After touching my brother, I activated my laser Bo and hit one of the students.

After having knocked out all the controlled kids, we left in order to find Bree.

My sister was nowhere to be found. Outside, I looked normal, inside I was screaming. I was so desperate to find her. What if that Jackson did something to her? My mind detuned for a while as I saw Kaz staring at a tree.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Look at this." He said and showed me a symbol.

"What is that?" I asked observing the sign.

"This is Argos' signature. It means that he is here. He is the one who took Bree." Kaz yelled.

"No, he can't be." I screamed like crazy. "We have to find Bree, now." I yelled.

We walked for hours but no sign of Bree anywhere. We decided to go back. After meeting with Oliver and Skylar, we headed for the mansion.

"Jackson?" I shouted as soon as we inserted the house. He had given a key to us in order to have full access. No answer came from they boy. "Something's wrong." I thought as I approached the elevator.


	7. AN 2

Hello guys!I am going through a lot these days, I was in the hospital, I am bedridden and I can't upload my stories at the moment. I hope you understand! :)

I'll be back as soon as I recover.

I love you all!

~The Fourth Bionic~


	8. Chapter 6

I went downstairs only to find Jackson on the floor unconscious and my brother on the bed with much blood around him. "Chase. Chase can you hear me?" he did not answer. "Chase, please talk to me." Nothing. I ran to Jackson and started shaking him. After two minutes he woke up confused. "What…" he was about to say when he saw my brother. He stood up walking towards him. His face was full of worry.

"What's going on? What's happening to him?"

"I am sorry Daniel but the chances of surviving are few. Did you find Bree?"

"No. What do you mean few? Can you do something?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"There is only one thing. But I need your help."

"I will do whatever you want."

"I will have to do surgery on him but I have no anesthesia. He might wake up sometime in the middle of it. I want you to keep him calm. Can you do that?" I nodded. "Good, let's start."

I watched as the boy started the surgery. At first it was really disgusting. Seeing the inside of a Bionic Body was interesting. Basically it was the same as the one on normal humans but it was so amazing to watch someone operating with you inside.

Chase started opening his eyes. He tried to talk but he was too weak. Plus, he had an oxygen mask on his his face.

"Daniel." he tried to speak.

"Chase, can you go to sleep for me please?" He nodded and fortunately closed his eyes.

"Good job." I heard Jackson mocking.

"Hey, it's my fault he reacted like that. You never explained me what happened here."

"Argos attacked us."

"This is the reason…"

Before I continue my phrase, he nodded.

Fortunately the surgery was successful. We walked upstairs having Kaz keeping an eye on him.

I was in the kitchen eating a sandwitch when I heard a weird sound approaching me. Suddenly, a shadow appeared on the wall and someone placed his hand on my mouth violently.

I lost consciousness for a moment. When I regained it, I was tighten on a tree. I scanned the place with my brother's eyescan which I replicated but I did not trace anything suspicious. Trying to escape was too harsh, especially when you are a short kid for your age. After so many failed attempts, I notice Argos coming towards me.

"What do you want?" I screamed, shaking from being angry.

"Listen to me carefully. If you want to see your sister again and alive, bring me your brother."

"Chase is injured. You hurt him." I yelled spitting him in the face.

Argos grabbed my shirt and brought me closer to him. "Of course not, now. When he recovers, I need him here so I can see him dying."

"What did he do to you?" I asked still trying to escape.

"When they brought him on Mighty Med the last time, well before my brother Rodicius destroy it. Because of Chase, he lost all his powers. You see, Kaz and Oliver prefered to kill Incapacitator in order to rescue your brother while they left mine to turn normal." He explained making me more angry. "Now, you will go back to Jackson's house and pretend like nothing ever happened."

He untied and I ran away without even wondering why he knew Jackson in the first place.

I ran all the way to Jackson's house, knocked the door and his servant opened it. Oliver and Kaz were there looking at the floor like something bothered them.

"What happened guys?" I asked.

"I can't find Skylar." Oliver admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"He means that she dissapeared, lost, gone." Kaz yelled.

"I know what he is talking about."

 **I am really sorry for not posting this story for long. The truth is I had no ideas what I was gonna write but now I am back! I hope you all liked the new chapter!**

 **Where did Skylar go? Find out next! Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	9. Chapter 7

No one of them said a word. Suddenly a voice was heard, a panicking voice. I immediately ran downstairs to Jackson's infirmary and noticed Chase awake trying to sit up.

"No, no don't do this. You're gonna make yourself worse." I yelled approaching him.

"You, you have to warn them… I have to warn them."

"Chase, relax. What are you talking about?"

"Argos… He is coming for all of us." Chase said panicked with fear in his eyes.

I climbed his bed, hugged him and calmed him down. I felt terrible at the moment. I was about to lead my brother to his death…

Two weeks later, Chase recovered from his injury and helped us searching for Bree and Skylar. Unfortunately, we did not find none of them, even though I have my suspicions that Argos took them. Jackson was a nice guy after all. He let us stay in his house without paying anything to him.

I woke up at 8:00 in the morning by a strange sound. I looked around but everything was quiet. I closed my eyes but I heard it again. This time I saw Kaz's bed empty.

"Chase, Oliver, wake up." I screamed.

Chase did not opened his eyes but Oliver opened them scared.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Kaz… he is missing." I pointed at his bed.

"What? How? Kaz, Kaz?" He yelled but received no answer.

Meanwhile, I climbed Chase's bed, pushed him a little but did not wake up. I pushed him more and that's when he looked at me confused.

"What's going on?" He asked yawning.

"Kaz dissapeared. Wait you have Bionic hearing, how you did not hear my voice?"

"I don't know. Let me think…" He told me.

I descended from his bed to mine when I heard his screams.

"What happened?" I inquiried as I turned tro face him.

"My Bionics… are gone."

"What? How?"

"I don't know." He said and touched the back of his neck. His hand had blood on it.

"Here, take this." I handed him a piece of paper. "I'll call Jackson."

Whoever stole Chase's chip, must have known this place very well… That leads us to Argos but I cannot understand why he did not kill him when he had the chance, everything is so confusing. I did not know what Jackson did but he ascended on the second floor late.

"Did you call me?"

"Yeah, 20 minutes ago."

"So, what's wrong?"

"It's Chase."

"What happened again? This kid always gets hurt."

"Say that again…" I mumble and we walk towards our room.

Chase was sitting on his bed holding the paper stuck on his neck and Oliver was on his phone try to contact with Kaz.

"What happened in here?" Jackson enquired.

"Someone removed my chip. My neck hurts." Chase complained.

"Alright, let me take a look at it. Daniel help me take to the infirmary."

Fortunately Chase's neck was not badly injured so he did not have to stay in bed. Oliver was so anxious and pressured us to go out look for our friends.

The woods seemed scarier than ever. The sky was dark, it was gonna rain anytime soon. I was left alone, Chase with Jackson and Oliver himself. I looked everywhere but no sign of them… If only I knew where Argos' lair was.

Suddenly, I sensed water in my head. Great, it started raining and I had no idea where I was. I turned on my phone and called Oliver.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I am behind you."

I turned on my back and saw our superhero standing there. "So glad you came." I hugged him.

"Hey, stop. This is getting weird. Have you ever flied Daniel?"

"No."

"Well, it's time." He caught me in his back and started flying up.

The rain soon stopped and we were able to see through the trees. Birds, squirells, other animals. Every specie you could imagine was there. I was enjoying the view when I glanced at two familiar figures.

"Oliver, stop."

"What happened?" He wondered.

"Chase is down there, fighting with someone. He needs our assist."

Oliver and I stopped and hided behind some trees.

" _You have no idea what I did to your friends, young man."_ I heard someone saying.

"I will destroy you. Where is my sister?"

" _Haha, young man. your sister is dying in good hands. Don't worry."_

"If you have to take someone., take me."

"Oh no, seeing you being tortured like that, this is my pleasure."

I watched my brother being hurt by that awful man. I wanted to help him so bad, however I was so terrified.

"Daniel, we should help." Oliver whispered. "If that man has Bree, he's got Skylar and Kaz as well."

"Oliver, Argos is really dangerous. We need a plan…" Before I finish my phrase, a scream was heard on the background. Both Oliver and I looked at thge sight. My brother was unconscious and Jackson next to him, injured too.

 **What Argos is going to do with Skylar, Bree and Kaz? What did he do to Chase? Remember he is only human. What about Jackson? Is he alright? There is more action coming, be ready cause there are secrets that you don't know yet. ;)**

 **Also help us trend #LabRatsEliteForceSeason2 on twitter! I am sure, all of you want a second season! Please assist us!**

 **Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


	10. Chapter 8

Argos disappeared and we sped to their side. I caught my brother's head in my arms, crying begging him to stay checked Jackson's pulse and left a relieved sigh. I checked Chase's and I smiled.

"Chase wake up, please. Please."

He did not answer, of course, he was unconscious.

"We need to do something." Oliver proposed.

"Jackson is the only one who knows how to treat people but he is hurt… Where should we go?" I asked.

"Back on Mighty Med."

"We cannot go there…" I screamed. "Argos is always one step ahead of us, he will figure it out that we went there and will kill our family."

"Do you have a better idea, Mr. smarty pants?" Oliver said ironically raising his left eyebrow.

A cough was heard from the ground, Jackson's cough. He opened his eyes, examined the place before adjusting his look at me. "Argos' lair is here. Down to earth. Go find him." He whispered sitting up.

"We can't. What about Chase?"

"I'll take care of him. I am okay. Go." He stood up and kneeled on my brother's side.

I was sure that Chase was in good hands so I left with Oliver. Jackson gave us explicit directions of how we were going to reach the evil's man, lab. Oliver and flew all the way to the end of the woods where we found a small half buried door.

"This is it." I cheered.

"Shh, Argos might find us."

"Sorry."

Oliver broke the door and we inserted the lair. Everything was dark so I turned on my phone's flashlight. We started walking slowly without making any noise when were met with a huge blue electronic door.

"Great. How are we going to get in there?" Oliver complained.

"Let me try to use a password."

I stepped in front of the remote which was stuck on the wall and inserted "Incapassitator" but it was not unlocked. Ι thought for a while and inserted a password that unlocked it immediately.

"Jackson" and I realized I made the greatest mistake in my whole life. Chase could be dead by now.

"We need to leave, now," I whispered.

"Not before I find Skylar," Oliver answered and ran inside the tunnel. Being afraid of going back to the woods by myself, I followed him.

We found ourselves in front of something like an infirmary. Bree was there… Kaz was there… Skylar was there… All of them sleeping. I approached my sister and shook her a bit. "Bree wake up. Please, wake up." No reaction.

"None of them is okay," Oliver yelled.

"I know, Oliver. I know. We have to take them out of here."

Before we manage to react, a loud voice was heard. "You idiots thought that it would be so easy finding your friends. You failed Daniel. I ordered you to bring me your brother. Now you're gonna pay."

Everything was quiet for a while. We saw fire coming towards us. Oliver grabbed me in his arms and flew outside. He left me on the ground and suddenly disappeared. "Oliver!" I yelled before everything went black.

7:00 am

I woke up feeling dizzy. The sky was blue which meant it was early morning. I looked around searching for Oliver but he wasn't there, Argos must have taken him too and Jackson is out there with my brother. I immediately stood up and run to the spot I left them. Fortunately, I was not hurt and I could reach them easily.

When I arrived there, I faced Jackson tied on a tree with a cloth on his mouth. I pull out the cloth and he starts breathing normally.

"Where is my brother?" I yelled creating a laser bo.

"I don't know." He replied afraid.

"Tell me where he is."

"Really, I have no idea. Argos attacked us and took him."

"Jackson, I know that Argos is your father," I told him and he stared.

"I can explain." He started saying...

"No, just tell me where Chase is and I'll let you leave."

"Seriously, I don't know. Look, Daniel, my father is evil but I am not. He wanted me to do your job but I refused. That's why he picked you."

"Your stupid father drugged all my siblings. They are unconscious and it;s all his fault."

"I can help you wake them up."

"Too late... Argos blew up his lair. They will be dead by now."

"My father wouldn't kill anyone rather than Chase. He destroys only the people who get into his way. And Chase got when his brother was destroyed. Moreover, his lair is huge. The half part of it collapsed, the other one is still good. He took your siblings and friends in there."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I can imagine, honestly I have no idea."

I don't look at Jackson anymore. My priority now is to save my friends and my injured brother. I have to make it to Argos' lair. And I will make it.

 **Hey, guys! I am back! I am so sorry for being away for so long but I had exams and I did not have the time to write my stories.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Let's see if Daniel is going to find his friends.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, I read some really good ones and I am really excited that you love my stories.**

 **See you soon!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


End file.
